Cult of Sigmar
The Cult of Sigmar is a very powerful religious and political organization within The Empire that leads the Sigmar Worshippers within the land, and also pushes for its growth amongst foreign nations. The Cult of Sigmar is led by the Grand Theogronist of whom is widely regarded Sigmar's representative on earth, and as a consequence holds great religious and political influence within The Empire. Together with his two Arch Lectors, the Grand Theogonist commands three votes on the Council of Electors making him an extremely powerful member of the goverment of The Empire. The Cult of Sigmar was established within The Empire in the years following Sigmar's abdication and disappearance as a means to first find him. The cult quickly grew into a fully-fledged religion, venerating Sigmar as the founder of The Empire and their role diminished in the attempts to find Sigmar and they moved towards venerating him as a god. Becoming known as the Sigmarite Church, the cult was officially organised in IC 73 by the first Grand Theogonist Johann Helsturm and under the Emperor at that time they were given a vote on the Elector Council, and two other votes in subsequent years as well. Organizations Important organizations within the church of Sigmar: *The Grand Theogonist of Sigmar, head of the Church. *The two Erzlektoren of Sigmar, his deputies and confessors of the Emperor. *Order of the hammer - the typical warrior priest, which are found on the battlefield. Even as war priest and Temple of Sigmar called. *Order of the Torch - Warrior Priest, the temples, chapels and shrines of the people of God to supply all over the empire, and perform religious ceremonies. Priest in the true sense. **High Theogonist : Leader of a Great Cathedral **Low Theogonist : Leader of a Cathedral **High Confessor : Secondary Leadership within a Cathedral, or Leader of a Temple **Low Confessor : Lower Level Leader of a Cathedral, or Secondary Leader of a Temple *Order of the Anvil - order of monks devoted to the performance and study of the words of Sigmar, and its monasteries Warrior Priest formed. *Sisters of Sigmar Knights Add to that the fighting, deeply religious military orders of the Templars of Sigmar , the main ones: *The Knights of Sigmar's Blood, *the Order of the Golden Lion, *the Order of the Sigmarite hammer, *the Knights of the branches drifted star and *the Templars of the Burning Heart, although still a number of other religious fanatic Sigmarite exists. and the Order of the Templars of Sigmar, the dreaded Inquisition and witch hunters]. History Early History The Cult of Sigmar was established within The Empire in the years following Sigmar's abdication and disappearance as a means to first find him. The cult quickly grew into a fully-fledged religion, venerating Sigmar as the founder of The Empire and their role diminished in the attempts to find Sigmar and they moved towards venerating him as a god. Becoming known as the Sigmarite Church, the cult was officially organised in IC 73 by the first Grand Theogonist Johann Helsturm and under the Emperor at that time they were given a vote on the Elector Council, and two other votes in subsequent years as well. Noteable Members Category:Military Order Category:Cult of Sigmar